


Meeting the family

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam winchester x plus size reader, plus size reader, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Meeting the family

 

  


 

 

 

-When your relationship with Sam became serious, he was very nervous to meet your parents. You hadn’t told them that your boyfriend hunted supernatural beings and saved the world multiple times as you knew that your mother would die of a heart attack because she was very religious

 

-Your mother was very eager to meet Sam as she knew that you had found the right guy. She had never seen you so in love and happy so she was more than thrilled to meet the man who was the reason behind it all

 

-You were a little bit concerned for Sam as you knew that he had never done such a thing before, ever. He never even had met Jessica’s parents despite that they were together for two years and had planned to get married

 

-Sam was afraid that your family wouldn’t like him, he spent a few nights lying awake in bed, wondering if he should lie about his profession and family or be completely honest (but not revealing anything about the supernatural beings of course)

 

-“Babe, you speak Spanish. That’s already more than enough to impress my family. My other boyfriends didn’t make an effort in learning or showing any appreciation for my culture” you reassured Sam once the two of you were standing at your parent’s front door

 

-Your boyfriend let out a nervous sigh while nodding his head, he felt insecure and didn’t like it at all. After you rung the doorbell, your parents opened the door with wide grins on their faces “Ola mi amor!” your mother squealed while engulfing you in her arms

 

-“Ola señor, soy Sam Winchester” your boyfriend introduced himself to your father who already gave him an impressed smile. Sam greeted your mother before they welcomed you in their house, the sound of your mother’s telenovela echoing through the living room

 

-Your siblings were already seated on the couch but quickly stood up to greet you and Sam. “Wow, you’re really tall” your younger sister gushed, already developing a crush on your boyfriend to which you gave her a quick “Don’t even think about it” glare, making Sam chuckle and let out a relieved sigh as your family warmly welcomed him

 

-An hour later, everybody was sitting at the dining table as your mother and sister were bringing out the food. Your mother had made Tamales and Quesadillas, the delicious scent filled the room while Sam was having a serious conversation in Spanish with your father

 

-Your heart fluttered in your chest when you heard your father giving Sam his blessings if your relationship would take the next serious step: getting married. “Let’s eat!” your mother smiled once the food was served

 

  


 

 

  


 

-You happily watched Sam enjoy the Mexican cuisine, humming in contentment while voicing his appreciation to your parents. They kept winking at you as they loved how appreciative he was. It was the very first time that you had brought someone respectful to them

 

-Your heart was filled with so much love while you began to eat while listing to your older brother’s over dramatic story about something that had happened not too long ago. Throughout the dinner, Sam kept placing his hand on your thigh before giving it a gentle squeeze

 

-Whenever you looked at him, he gave you a gorgeous smile that made your heart flutter in your chest. You loved how comfortable he and talkative he was. When your mother asked him about his profession and family, Sam kept it simple. He mentioned the death of his parents and didn’t go into full details about his hunts

 

-“That went well” Sam sighed in relief once the two of you were inside the impala, you nodded your head and smiled at him. “Thank you for being so sweet and polite. My parents love you already” your words made the hunter’s heart swell in his chest. “I’m glad” Sam answered before leaning over and giving you a quick peck on the lips before pulling out of the driveway

 

 


End file.
